Acabado
by Sara Kovac
Summary: [El velo pintado] Charlie Townsend recuerda su primera vez con Kitty después del reencuentro en Londres. Oneshot.


Está acabado.

Hacía tiempo que lo estaba, que todo había terminado, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ese preciso instante, hasta que aquella mañana Kitty Fane había respondido con un simple, seco, y lo que más dolía, seguro "adiós, señor Townsend". Uno, dos y tres. En tres segundos comprendió lo que había tardado dos años en asimilar. Y dolía. En el orgullo, sí, y en el corazón, como una pequeña punzada de soledad y de desengaño.

Y ahora está solo con una botella de ginebra, sentado junto a la ventana de una de las salas del hotel Park Lane, tragándose la soledad mezclada con el alcohol, mirando cómo la noche cae sobre las vistas de la ciudad. Nunca había creído que aborrecería tanto Londres, que desearía tanto regresar a Shangai en su lugar. Sólo eran unas semanas de vuelta a la madre patria y ya la odiaba como sólo se puede odiar a una madre, con resentimiento. Ya no le queda nada que hacer allí. Quiere regresar, olvidar, que la distancia borre lo poco que puede quedar de él, de la soledad, de la mala suerte. Olvidar las caras con las que toda la alta sociedad de Londres le mira, por haber tenido que firmar un divorcio impuesto por Dorothy Swann, por haber resultado tan poco distinguido y hábil para que ella le cogiera en su propia trampa. Nunca había querido divorciarse de Dorothy. Que buscara otras mujeres no significaba que... o tal vez simplemente era más cómodo obviar esa parte del matrimonio, coquetear, resultar simpático y después irse a la cama con las esposas de sus colegas o conocidos. Era fácil estar con Dorothy, o al menos lo fue mientras ella no supo, o no quiso saber.

Ahora, de repente, entendía cómo se sentía Kitty. Si eres un adúltero, piensas que al menos podrás encontrar un respaldo en el amante. Pero aquella vez, la última, se la jugaron, le hicieron tragar su misma medicina.

No tiene ganas de salir en medio de la gente. Ni siquiera sabe por qué le han invitado a esa estúpida fiesta, tal vez sólo porque aún es vicecónsul. Aquel maravilloso puesto que le consiguió más la familia de Dorothy que su inteligencia. Un trabajo del que se enorgullecía y del que ahora reniega. Si al menos Kitty estuviera también allí... pero no, seguro que está en casa, cuidando de su hijo. De su pequeño Walter. Ríe entre dientes mientras se termina su copa de un trago. China le arrebata el marido y le regala un hijo. Y además hace que parezca feliz sin necesidad de nada más.

Siente que está ligeramente ebrio al notar la torpeza de sus movimientos para servirse un segundo vaso. Y entonces, casi sin querer, rememora la primera vez con ella.

_-Señora Fane, cuánto tiempo._

_Hace calor en las calles de la Concesión Internacional de Shangai, el traje claro de lino parece un peso insufrible y sin embargo ella, agitando su simple abanico, se ve más fresca que ninguna otra cosa alrededor. Y sin embargo, siente calor al verla sonreír. Esa sonrisa que tiene, tan dulce, tan orgullosa, tan provocadora a su extraña manera. _

_-Buenas tardes, señor Townsend._

_Él sonríe también. Hay empatía entre ambos. Hay tensión, hay una presión casi magnética. Cuando la toque, si la toca, saltarán chispas de electricidad. _

_-¿Qué hace en la calle?- le pregunta él, echando una ojeada al cielo gris, pesado y cargado de humedad.- Está a punto de empezar a llover._

_-El calor es peor en casa, no corre una gota de aire.- y al decirlo, Kitty se abanica lentamente, como invocando al viento a hacer acto de presencia._

_Si hay algo que le gusta de ella por encima de todo es que es profundamente visceral, impulsiva, puro sentimiento, pura pasión. Tanto que coquetea sin querer. Tanto que cada gesto suyo es una declaración, de amor, de odio, de lo que sienta en ese momento. Y él parece entrever que lo que siente ahora es algo bueno. No sólo es que lo intuya, sino que también lo desea._

_-¿Y usted? ¿No corre a refugiarse bajo techo?- bromea ella, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, hasta el fondo de su mente. _

_-Acabo de salir del trabajo, me queda un trecho para llegar a casa.- explica él.- Y no, no creo que llegue antes de la tormenta, pero bueno, esto no es como Londres... no corres riesgo de acatarrarte si te mojas, la lluvia es como sopa caliente._

_-En este país, todo es cálido.- añade Kitty, dando un cierto tono de misterio a lo que podría ser una conversación banal y muy británica sobre el clima. _

_Un criado chino, cargado de paquetes y bultos, pasa por su lado a toda velocidad. Para evitar que la arrolle, Charlie coge a la joven por el antebrazo y la atrae hacia él. Durante un momento se quedan quietos, muy quietos y juntos, tanto que los alientos de ambos se entremezclan con la calidez del aire que les rodea, que su piel está en contacto, la mano de él con el brazo de ella, sus muslos contra los de él, sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Y resulta que es agradable estar así. _

_Charlie contiene la tentación loca e irracional de alcanzar sus labios ahora que los tiene tan cerca. Pierde la oportunidad porque ella retrocede un paso, se suelta y sonríe. Pero no se aleja demasiado._

_-Gracias.- dice.- Por salvarme._

_Él ríe, se ríe de verdad. Por el comentario y por la situación. Porque está tan guapa y parece tan accesible que casi resulta difícil de creer. Eres imbécil, Charles, se reprocha. Deberías haberla besado._

_-¿Tiene algo que hacer, señora Fane?- pregunta, en un intento de arreglar su error._

_Ella le mira con la boca entreabierta, sorprendida. Duda un instante, ríe entre dientes y después vuelve a mirarle a los ojos con la misma insistencia, con la misma seguridad._

_-En realidad no... pero ya he dado un paseo demasiado largo por hoy, quiero irme a casa, tomar un baño, refrescarme y leer algo... _

_Interrumpe la frase como si hubiera una continuación que se calla._

_-Lástima, pensaba invitarla a tomar un té.- propone él.- Té chino de verdad, servido como es la costumbre de aquí. Apuesto a que su marido nunca la ha llevado a un verdadero salón de té chino._

_Y seguro que gana la apuesta. El soso del doctor Fane no parece sacar a su esposa más allá de la puerta de su casa y a un par de aburridas reuniones sociales. Ni siquiera había visto verdadero teatro chino hasta el día que Dorothy y él la invitaron. Debía de aburrirse horrores. _

_-O quizá... el doctor la espera pronto en casa.- deja caer al ver que ella retrasa su respuesta._

_-No, él siempre... llega tarde, por la noche. _

_Cuando lo dice, Charlie detecta una leve sombra de tristeza, de hastío, en la voz y en la expresión de la muchacha. Cada vez Fane le parecía un hombre más triste y patético._

_-Pues me parece una pena. Yo aprovecharía todo el tiempo posible para estar con usted, si fuera su marido._

_Kitty le mira de reojo, primero atónita, después sólo curiosa, y finalmente divertida. Qué manera tan sutil de lanzarle un cumplido. Hacía tiempo que no recibía ninguno de esa clase, y en cierto modo lo echaba de menos, ya que de Walter no los recibía tan a menudo como pensaba. Qué lástima, llevaban apenas unos meses casados y su relación parecía la de un matrimonio que cumpliría al menos veinticinco años en su próximo aniversario. _

_-Gracias.- replica, sonriendo a medias, con una mueca que le curva los labios sin excesiva alegría y que Charlie reconoce como un posible malentendido._

_-Lamento si la he molestado al decir eso, créame...- se disculpa, sin apartar la vista de ella, de sus sutiles movimientos y reacciones._

_-No molesta para nada. Sinceramente se lo agradezco...- Kitty le mira plenamente por un segundo y después aparta la vista, perdiéndola en la calle, por encima del hombro de él.- al igual que su invitación, pero he de rechazarla. Imagine qué dirían de nosotros si nos vieran juntos._

_-Claro...- esas palabras han sonado a no rotundo y Charlie siente como algo se le remueve, incómodo, en la boca del estómago.- Bueno, pues no importa. Ya nos veremos, señora Fane..._

_No se puede creer que haya fallado los cálculos que tenía con ella, que había tenido desde que la conoció. Creía que encontraría en Kitty alguien con quien compartir las ganas de aventura, de romper con el vacío de la existencia, del consulado al club y del club a casa. Pero se había equivocado. Ella no pensaba así. Le duele, y no sabe bien si es el orgullo o el corazón. Un pequeño pinchazo donde más daño hace. Suspira, expulsando la resignación con el aire, y se dispone a marcharse, despidiéndose de ella tocándose el ala del horrible sombrero en color crudo que le regaló Dorothy._

_-Aunque...- la voz de Kitty interrumpe la retirada, con un tono ligeramente más agudo y que denota sus intentos de detenerle- puedo ofrecerle un té en casa, si quiere. Vivo muy cerca... de hecho ya estaba regresando. Y el amah hace un excelente té chino._

_Charlie se detiene, y no puede evitar sonreír._

_-Aceptaré encantado su té, señora Fane.- dice, sin dar lugar a más falsas modestias ni equívocos. No dudará esta vez._

_Renuncian a tomar un rickshaw, y en su lugar caminan bajo los soportales de la Concesión Internacional, para resguardarse de la lluvia que ya ha empezado a caer. Kitty es una excelente conversadora, quizá porque lleva un par de meses guardando las ganas y el ímpetu de hablar, ya que el doctor poca conversación le facilita. Pero con Charlie, se ríe y habla con el entusiasmo de una niña de quince años. No debe de ser mucho mayor, la verdad. Quizá veinticinco, como mucho. Y si no ama a su insulso marido, Charlie se pregunta de qué andaría huyendo para acabar en el otro lado del mundo. Quizá busca emoción. Quizá la está encontrando._

_Cuando llegan frente a la casa, el diluvio ya se ha desatado. Cruzan la calle plagada de carros y rickshaws bajo una lluvia de gotas pesadas, gruesas y cálidas, sorteando algún coche inglés o americano, y al alcanzar los soportales de la acera opuesta, empapados como si hubieran hecho todo el camino bajo la tormenta, Kitty rompe a reír y se niega a resguardarse, como una niña._

_-Ya no puedo mojarme más, así que no importa.- alega, levantando la cara hacia las nubes y dejando que el agua la empape y resbale como improvisadas lágrimas de felicidad, porque parece feliz._

_Algo más prudente, Charlie la observa, igualmente mojado pero bajo techo, y sonríe al verla disfrutar de algo tan banal. Su sombrero ha quedado inservible, manchado por la lluvia que arrastraba algo de barro y sedimento. Al menos ahora tendrá una buena excusa para tirarlo sin herir los sentimientos de Dorothy. Rehúsa volvérselo a poner y tiende la mano hacia Kitty._

_-Vamos, creo que ya ha tenido suficiente emoción por hoy.- la anima a que se una a él._

_Kitty acepta su mano y deja que tire suavemente de ella hacia el refugio que ofrecen los soportales. _

_-Hacía tiempo que no cometía una pequeña estupidez como esta.- se excusa, en voz baja, una vez que está dentro y no suelta la mano de él.- Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo._

_Sonríe por una décima de segundo y se aparta como puede el pelo mojado y pegado a la frente, al tiempo que señala el portal de la casa con un movimiento de cabeza._

_-Vamos._

_Ahora es ella quien arrastra a Charlie hacia el interior, quien le guía escaleras arriba hasta la sala de estar de su casa, quien abre la puerta y entra seguida de él._

_-¿Amah?- llama, despreocupada, y no recibe respuesta. Se suelta de él y avanza dos pasos hacia el interior.- ¿Amah?- repite, intentando hacer algo con su cabello húmedo. Se detiene y se vuelve hacia Charlie de nuevo.- Debe de haber salido a hacer la compra, normalmente lo hace a esta hora. Y la muy tonta de mí lo ha olvidado, tendremos que esperar a que vuelva para el té..._

_Interrumpe su pequeño discurso para reparar mejor en su acompañante, en cómo la mira, con el sombrero entre las manos, con esa maravillosa expresión complacida y abandonada al mismo tiempo, derrotada._

_-¿Se encuentra bien, señor Townsend?- pregunta, extrañada._

_Él sigue mirándola de la misma forma, rendido ante la evidencia que le inunda el pecho._

_-Dios mío, Kitty, es usted preciosa.- dice._

_Ella parece confundida, se aparta el pelo del rostro, sonríe a medias y no sabe qué decir. Charlie recorre los dos pasos que les separan y la coge suavemente por el mentón, haciéndola alzar la cabeza hacia él, mientras con el otro brazo rodea suavemente su cintura. La necesita. Tiene la urgencia de tenerla entre sus brazos, de tocarla, de sentirla cerca. Ella se deja llevar. Le sostiene la mirada y entreabre los labios. _

_Se besan. Dos bocas en contacto, con fuerza, con pasión, sin necesidad de excusas ni de formas externas, son algo mucho más emocionante de lo que ha sido nunca. Y más cuando un beso sucede al otro, cuando las lenguas juegan y se entrelazan, cuando las manos empiezan a explorar más allá de sus propios límites y juegan a desabrochar botones y cremalleras. Fuera la lluvia repiquetea contra el tejado y los cristales, los relámpagos iluminan la habitación oscurecida por las nubes. Es la primera vez que se pierden, la primera vez que se entregan. Pero no la última._

El siguiente vaso de ginebra (ya ha perdido la cuenta) se vacía como por arte de magia mientras la noche se cierra en banda sobre el cielo de Londres. La echa de menos. A ella y los buenos tiempos. A aquella tarde de Shangai en la que fueron el uno de la otra, sin preocupaciones, sin mañana.

Maldice por lo bajo el día que le dijo que no se casaría con ella. Maldice al destino que se la llevó lejos. Y se maldice a sí mismo porque no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

No era un cumplido cuando decía que la quería.

Y el pequeño Walter se parece sospechosamente a él mismo cuando era niño.


End file.
